custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ratwhisker/tales from oblivion bay// are jaegers just extremely intelligent A.I?
After talking to my brother about my ideas for TFOB, he noted how ridiculous the idea of ‘the Jaegers are sentient just because they are’ is. How do Jaegers think? Do they have processors? I have delved into the idea that Jaegers are indeed- normal creatures, like animals and such that came from ancient times where that size was understandable. However, where they metal? If not, Jaegers would have to be water-dwelling creatures. Blue Whales have achieved their size because the pressure underwater allows it to. However, Blue Whales are just a blip compared to Jaegers. Lets say the average size of a Jaeger is… 70-75 metres. They generally weigh something like 1800 tonnes or so. A blue whale, the largest animal that lives, measures at around 30 metres and 200 tonnes. However, blue whales are flesh, and Jaegers are metal. If we stripped Jaegers of metal and replaced it with flesh, how large would it be? Here’s the answer: it would be dead. An Earth creature can only be so large until it collapses under its own weight. This is why extremely tall people usually live short lives. So would natural Jaegers be smaller than modern day Jaegers? Perhaps, if the theory is true. That said, the Jaegers in TFOB have the intelligence of a human. How would a Jaeger, which lives underwater, presumably, have such intelligence? Perhaps they are blessed, like Octopus or something. But Octopus have the mental capacity to open a jar. This theory would mean that Jaegers are probably extremely stupid. They can be trained, yes, but that would be difficult. But humans have trained kind of stupid animals before, so there may be a chance that we could tranquilize a Jaeger long enough to get humans into its head. That said, how would you control a Jaeger? Taking the theory into account, Jaegers are living things. Perhaps mind control? Or maybe they used something bullshit like in Ratatouille, where the rat pulled the guys hair to control him. But how could they incorporate so much technology into a living being? Is the metal and guns just an exo-skeleton to a fleshy body? Perhaps the brain of a Jaeger is not located in the head. However, having a brain in your head is a helpful trait to have. It allows informations from the eyes to travel to the brain faster so you have more time to either fight or flight. However, the Conn-pod is not always located in the ‘head’ of the Jaeger. Cherno Alpha either has a lot of external kibble on his head or the Conn-pod is in his chest. Either way if the Conn-pod was built on a living, fleshy thing, then it should be built either on top of the Jaeger’s head or around its body, like the Conn-pod was attached to Cherno’s chest. However, in the movie we see that Gipsy Danger’s head is detachable from her body. Does this harm the fleshy body beneath it? Maybe the body Gipsy Danger is built around is ultimately dead and we just built something around it, like the taxerdermised-cat-turned-remote-controlled-helicopter. However, lets say Jaegers aren’t fleshy beings. Lets say they’re metal robots that somehow became sentient, like the Transformers. Here’s a problem though- the Transformers do not exist, and are aliens from a planet that literally is a Transformer. The origin of the Transformers differs from continuity to continuity. Some suggest that Transformers were created by a mystical being like Primus. Others suggest they were made by the Quintessons, another alien race. Others suggest the Transformers evolved from different bits of Cybertron, much like how we view evolution, but with wrenches and levers. Lets say the Transformers had evolved from regular old animals. Cybertron is a quite different to Earth, so the organisms there may have taken different forms. Then again, the human form is a very efficient form, so that’s why Transformers are humanoid. However, if they evolved from normal animals, why do they have to power of transformation, and more importantly, why are they metal!? Well, Cybertron is metal. And who accused the transformers of being carbon-based? Cybertronians may as well be silicon based life forms, much like the Kaiju in Pacific Rim. After all, silicon based life may look like animated crystals, as shown in this representation. Remind you of anyone? Then again, silicon based life forms could take the form of stringy, filmy threads, like fiber-glass. Silicon could be what Transformers are made up of, I mean, Silicon is a large enough molecule to carry biological information, and silicon is a pretty common element and life forms made of it can presumably sustain extreme temperatures. Life forms could oxidise iron to provide it with energy, which the Transformers have extracted as energon (however, energon is probably a cocktail of different chemicals, creating a nutritional food for Transformers). But could silicon-based life form here on Earth? The answer- maybe? Pretty much all life on Earth is carbon-based. Including humans. This is because silicon has a major flaw. It really likes oxygen. When carbon-based life forms respirate, we create the gas carbon dioxide, which we then breathe out as a waste product. Carbon-based respiration is a pretty easy process, but silicon-based organisms have it a bit harder. When silicon is oxidised, however, it yields a solid- silicon dioxide. This would be hard to the creature to dispose of. So lets say the Transformers do not breathe. It’s suggested quite a few times, like in Windblade, when Starscream jokes that Transformers need not to breathe, and therefore chocking them makes no sense. However, Transformers do need to vent in air to cool down their systems. Lets say Cybertron’s atmosphere is similar to Earths. Hopefully no oxidisation is required in this process, because poor Optimus Prime would be scraping silicon dioxide (which is basically crystals) out of his vents for days! That is, if Transformers do not breathe using their esophagus, which I’m going to assume they have if they eat, drink and breathe. Or some kind of robotic counterpart. Then we’d have trouble with crystals in our throats. Okay, so Jaegers could not have been silicon-based either. Our Earth’s atmosphere would just kill them off easy (so why did the Kaiju survive so long on Earth? Are they engineered with crystal killers? Do they even breathe oxygen?) So what are Jaegers? I’ll tell you what they are; Man-made mobile weapons. Yep! They’re basically a walking, talking killing machine. But, if that is the case, how do the Jaegers talk? Well, lets say they’ve been coded that way. They respond, they talk, they answer, they have prejudice. They’re just like a human. But technology is far from being able to put a human mind in a machine. Think Transcendence, but the consciousness is original, not from an already established source. The first Jaeger, Brawler Yukon, was built in February 30th, 2015, according to the Pacific Rim Wikia. That isn’t that far away from now. That’s like 5 months from now. We’ve barely scratched the surface of A.I. However, we’ve barely scratched the surface of most of the tech shown in Pacific Rim anyway, so I’m going on a limb here. Lets say we did have the programming ability to be able to make an extremely intelligent A.I. I’m going to believe that if we did, our knowledge of it would be quite limited, as it’s only 2015 and probably a funky experiment thought up by Dr. Fiktor Vrankenstien or something. So if Brawler Yukon were to engage in conversation, chances are it probably would not be very extensive, and his vocabulary would be very limited. Lets just say you wont be seeing Brawler Yukon engaging in any essay writing for a while. However, there is a catch. All the other Jaegers in TFOB are shown as quite intelligent. This includes the other MK 1 Jaegers that follow up to Brawler Yukon. Horizon Brave is probably one of the smartest Jaegers out there, as she has a broad medical understanding. And this is for Jaegers. How did she learn all this? Probably because it is integrated into her programming. As stated by Gipsy Danger herself, all the Jaegers have an in-built personality. Crimson Typhoon is the lackey who dreams of leadership, Striker Eureka is the insecure leader, Tacit Ronin is the wise old guy etc. etc. This means Jaegers were made to be something. As if they would go beyond humanity and perhaps be by themselves one day. Or they would be able to assist if no pilots were available and humans were in a tough situation. But if this is so, why did the humans build in the slightly more troublesome traits? Ravage was extremely cold, Crimson Typhoon was a traitor, Striker Eureka was (as said before) very insecure, Horizon Brave was very cranky, and Gipsy Danger needs help. This is probably because humans did not build in these traits. These traits evolved over time after the humans were long gone. After all, once you give the Jaegers are mind, they’re most likely going to experiment with it. A bit like Terminator. But with more crying robots. Over time, humanity’s advances in A.I technology caused the Jaegers to start thinking for themselves. Ravage, for example, did not abide by the humans rules. He was transgender for god’s sake! Stacker Penticost obviously thought Ravage was glitchy because he did not refer to himself as a girl, he referred to himself as a boy. And so he was thrown in isolation. Poor guy. And so Ravage hated humans. Then he hated the Jaegers that served humans. So he killed them. Easy? No. A large portion of Ravage’s subplot is that he romances it up with Viktor. That doesn’t end too well. Another portion of it is that Crimson Typhoon wants to pork him. That doesn’t end too well either. This dictates that the Jaegers have developed more complex emotions since well, they were programmed, where the Jaegers could probably be happy or sad, and could respond to basic questions (‘are you alright?’ ‘I need help) and have become, well, sentient! Jaegers of clans (Jaggedclan, Oblivion Bay clan) also seem to have a strange hatred/repulsion of rogue Jaegers, named Outspoken (or ‘long-claws’). The only creature that has very notable hatred of their own species because of a trait are humans. So Jaegers have evolved to have the mind of a human. Fancy huh? Doesn’t explain how Viktor and Ravage somehow managed to reproduce. Oh well. That’s for another time, if I ever decide to talk about Jaeger dicks. --Gipsy's swimmin' with the fishies. (Whatwhisker?) 13:55, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts